


Snow Drop

by Eklaire (Kyelor)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyelor/pseuds/Eklaire
Summary: Sequel to Snow light! In Hokkaido, Sogo and Riku were able to confirm that they indeed like each other, but what's the true nature of these indescribable feelings? As they spend more time together and gradually become more intimate, they quickly realize that they must confront their insecurities and be honest with not only each other, but themselves if they wish for their relationship to move forward.





	Snow Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Although Snow Light and Snow Drop are both pretty standalone stories, for full enjoyment I recommend reading Snow Light first. Special thanks to Ken (Twitter is @KentuckyTheFried) who beta'd not only this fic, but Snow Light and Lean on Me as well. The start of 2019 was fraught with many personal struggles. I may not have been inclined to finish this sequel without the support of her and others who were eagerly looking forward to Snow Light's sequel! If you enjoy my work, feel free to follow me on Twitter @ShineSanteri

It had been a few weeks since Idolish7 had returned from their nation-wide tour. Since that fateful day at a snowy park in Hakodate, Sogo and Riku had become closer, though unfortunately they were often too busy to spend much time together. The boys were back to their usual routine, their days filled with all manner of activity from practice, promotion and lives. The days were getting colder as December approached. Naturally that meant they had big concerts for Christmas and New Year's to prepare for. For Riku in particular, he wondered if maybe his beloved Tenn-nii would come home for the holidays this year. He missed his brother so dearly and would sometimes daydream of what it might be like if he could spend the holidays with both Tenn and Sogo. He thought it would be so much fun if the three of them could do fun Christmas things together!

  
However, Sogo was often busy promoting Mezzo and appearing on shows together with Tamaki, so it wasn't often that their schedules aligned. As much as Riku would have loved to spend their days off together, he was thankful that he was still able to see Sogo in the evenings after work. Occasionally, he would drop by Sogo's room before it was time to sleep and they would sit together on his bed, chatting about how their days went while cuddling and holding hands.

  
"It was sooo funny today when Iori acted like he wasn't interested in the feral cats on that show," Riku explained excitedly, his eyes shining as Sogo listened quietly, enjoying the other's company. He thought it was so cute, so sweet - Riku seemed to be determined to tell him about everything he possibly could of his life since they last spoke. Then Riku leaned in close, whispering with a conspiratorial smile, as if divulging a big secret.

  
"...but you know what? I totally saw him petting them backstage after we finished filming!"

  
"Haha, that surely sounds just like Iori-kun..." Sogo stroked Riku's hair as the latter nuzzled up against his chest.

  
"Mmm...that feels really nice...Sogo-san..." Riku murmured as he reached for Sogo's free hand.

  
"I'm so glad, Riku-kun..." Sogo reciprocated the affection by interlacing their fingers. "I'm happy that you can feel relaxed with me."

  
"Hey, Sogo-san?"

  
"Yes, Riku-kun?"

  
"I really, really like you...Sogo-san..." Riku trailed off as sleep began to overtake him.

  
"I like you a lot too, Riku-kun...thank you."

  
Sogo noticed that this seemed to have become a pattern - Riku would profess his feelings to him almost every night before going to sleep. He certainly didn't need to tell him every single day since it wasn't like Sogo to simply forget something like that, but he had to admit it was still nice to hear. His heart seemed to give a little leap each time he heard Riku's sweet voice expressing such pure admiration for him. After all, he had always considered himself weak and never felt like he could quite measure up, so it was reassuring to know that Riku still felt that way and hadn't gotten fed up with him yet.

  
Riku was so relaxed that he had fallen asleep in his arms. Sogo carefully picked him up and carried him back to his room before turning in for the night.

  
"Good night, Riku-kun..." he whispered as he gently caressed Riku's cheek. He hesitated for a moment before brushing his bangs aside and lightly pressing his lips to Riku's forehead. "I love you."

* * *

  
The next day, Sogo was up early and had to wake Tamaki so that they could leave in time for a live broadcast.

  
"Sogo-san!" Riku called as he ran up to Sogo, who caught him in a spinning embrace before setting him down.

  
"Ah! Good morning, Riku-kun! You're up early...I'm really glad to see you smiling and so energetic."

  
"Mmnnn..." Riku nudged Sogo's nose with his own. "Are you leaving already?"

  
"We were just about to head out actually," Sogo hesitated as he replied. Seeing Riku looking up at him so despondently like that, he almost wished he didn't have to go.

  
"Then...will I see you tonight?"

  
"Of course." Sogo ran his fingers through silky strands of red hair. "We might be getting back pretty late, but if you're still awake by then, we can talk about whatever you want."

  
"Okay..." Riku pulled away reluctantly, but tried his best to see them off with a smile. "Good luck today! See you!"

* * *

  
On their way to the bus stop, Tamaki gave Sogo an awkward nudge.

  
"Sou-chan, I'm jealous. You and Tenten are so lucky, having someone as cute as Rikkun love you so much."

  
"Tamaki-kun...you like Riku-kun too?"

  
"Who doesn't?" he replied, seemingly undiscerning of loving versus liking, much less whatever type of liking Sogo might have meant. "I'm sure Iorin would love to be in your place."

  
The pair was in for a long day at work, but Sogo was able to motivate himself to keep doing his best by thinking that once he was finished, he'd be able to see Riku's smiling face to greet him once he got home.

* * *

  
As predicted, it was quite late at night by the time Mezzo was finished with work. Sogo was about to scold Tamaki for simply heading straight to his room and collapsing into bed without showering and preparing for sleep properly, but he stopped in his tracks when he noticed the shadow of someone sitting hunched over in the dark at the dining table. Deciding that he could let Tamaki indulge himself this time, he approached the figure quietly. His suspicions were proven correct as he discovered Riku sitting there, apparently having fallen asleep while waiting for him. Sogo considered reaching out to him, but pulled back when upon closer inspection, he could see dried tears streaked down his face that made red bangs cling unevenly to his cheeks. Riku stirred and as he opened his eyes, smiled weakly as he looked up at Sogo.

  
"Welcome back, Sogo-san...I missed you."

  
"Riku-kun! You..." Sogo brushed his fingers across Riku's tear-stained face. "You actually waited for me..."

  
"Of course I did," Riku choked out wistfully as he placed his hand on top of Sogo's. "I wanted to see you..."

  
"Riku-kun, I'm happy you wanted to see me so much, but...you'll catch a cold out here. You really shouldn't wait for me next time! I could never forgive myself if you were to become ill on account of me."

  
"But, Sogo-san..." Riku gripped his sleeve and looked to be on the verge of tears.

  
"Ssshhh...it's okay, come with me."

  
Sogo felt exhausted, but guided Riku by the hand back to his room where he wrapped a blanket around him and had him rest on the bed. He quickly put away his things, then prepared a towel dampened with warm water which he used to wipe Riku's face.

  
"Please don't look so sad, Riku-kun..." Sogo fought his own weariness and tried to be as reassuring and supportive as he could. "Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

  
Riku was unusually quiet, which Sogo found worrisome since the younger boy typically had so many things he wanted to tell him. He seemed to have a lot on his mind and was struggling to find the right words to express how he felt.

  
"I saw Tenn-nii at the radio station today. I tried to say hi, but he acted like he didn't even see me even though I know he did..."

  
"I'm sure Kujo-san doesn't mean anything by it! I mean...I'm sure he still thinks of you dearly and has his reasons..."

  
Sogo fell silent when he realized that this was probably all just empty words to Riku by now. He and the other members often said similar things in the past to try to comfort their beloved center, but in truth, none of them really had any idea what was going through Tenn's mind. They knew there was nothing they could do, no words that could possibly ease the pain of not knowing why things had to be this way, but they couldn't just say nothing.

  
Though...Sogo was quite sensitive to how Riku was feeling and it didn't take long to figure out that something else must be going on. This wasn't the first time Tenn did something like that, and it never caused Riku to be quite this distraught before.

  
"Hey, Sogo-san..." Riku began. "I feel really happy when we spent time together, but..." Riku looked down sadly at their interlaced fingers. "More than just liking, I think I've fallen in love with you, Sogo-san."

  
Sogo's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat.

  
"...but Sogo-san, maybe...I think maybe you don't like me as much as I like you. After all, you won't touch me...I really, really wanted to be closer to you. Like real lovers, you know? But I don't know what to do...I'm not sure how we can."

  
"Oh, Riku-kun..."

  
"I thought maybe holding your hand more tightly, hugging you more closely, telling you more and more how much I really, really like you...it always made me happy when you reciprocated. I guess I'm just being selfish, huh? That I keep wanting more and that it just doesn't feel like enough? Iori is probably right about me being spoiled."

  
"I'm so sorry, Riku-kun...I held back all this time because I didn't want to impose my feelings on you. I had no idea I was actually causing you to doubt my feelings. I'm really...not worthy of you at all, am I? I'm so pathetic...I don't deserve to be loved so much by you."

  
"Sogo-san, stop that!" Riku pulled away abruptly, his eyes ablaze. "Seriously, stop saying stuff like that...it makes me so mad!"

  
"Riku-kun...you're crying again because of me, aren't you? I'm sorry...I never meant to make you feel -"

  
"That's not it! That's not it at all. Sogo-san, you're the one I'm in love with...don't you dare say you're not worthy. I fell in love with you because you're so amazing...you're smart and kind and you can do anything. Even if you can't believe in yourself, please believe in my feelings for you!"

  
Riku was about to say more, but halted once he saw Sogo's expression quiver.

  
"Sogo-san..." Seeing those vivid purple eyes he adored so much filled with tears made him want to cry as well. Hearing those quiet sobs made his heart wrench. "Sogo-san...I love you." He reached up to brush his tears away. "I know I've been really selfish...I keep demanding so much of you." He tried to smile through his own tears and catch his gaze. "I want to be able to make you happy too..."

  
Riku gently wrapped his arms around Sogo. Pulling him closer, he recalled all the times in the past where Sogo had been considerate of his feelings and reassured him with his calming presence. Riku wondered if he could do the same, but didn’t know what else to do outside of hugging him close. Hesitantly, he brought his hand to Sogo’s cheek and lightly brushed his fingers across his skin in a slow, gentle caress that swept away the remaining tears. Sogo leaned into his touch and embraced him in return.

  
“You’re so sweet, Riku-kun...”

  
“Sogo-san, you have it all wrong. I was spoiled, and I forgot to think of your feelings. The one who’s sweet and kind here is you.”

  
“I never dreamed that there could ever be anyone who would handle me with such tenderness. The way you touch me is so gentle. I can feel you really care about me, Riku-kun. I don’t know if I really deserve to be someone so special to you, but your feelings make me unbelievably happy.”

  
Riku cautiously drew even closer, then very lightly brushed his lips against Sogo’s as his eyes fluttered shut. With a blissful sigh, Sogo wrapped his arms around Riku’s waist and gently pressed their lips together more firmly. Surprised at the motion, Riku froze, but only for a second. He was more than happy to reciprocate after all.

  
Their first kiss was incredibly tender and innocent. Riku’s heart felt so full of joy and excitement, he felt it could burst on the spot. Sogo thought he didn’t like sweet things before, but he liked the taste of Riku’s lips...he figured this must be a different kind of ‘sweet.’ When they finally drew apart and timidly met each other’s gaze, their affectionate smiles eventually made way for a fit of bashful giggles.

  
As they each settled themselves comfortably on the bed, they exchanged light kisses again and again, as if testing the waters. Tasting each other, enjoying the warm and softness of each other's lips...despite feeling shy at first, now they found it hard to stop.

  
Sogo lifted Riku’s hand up to his lips and gently kissed each fingertip one by one, causing him to shiver slightly at the sensation.

  
“Sogo-san...” Riku gasped his name in surprise, bashfully covering his face with the other hand to hide his flushed cheeks.

  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t convey my feelings to you properly before. If you’re okay with it, won’t you let me make it up to you now?”

  
Riku wrapped his arms around Sogo’s neck, gingerly pulling him closer so he could press a soft kiss against his lips.

  
“I don’t want you to leave me, but I’m scared...” Riku confided in a trembling whisper. “Maybe one day you’ll get tired of me and disappear like Tenn-nii did. I don’t want all the people I love to abandon me.”

  
“It’s okay, Riku-kun...” Sogo pressed his forehead to Riku’s while gently caressing his cheek. “It’s okay...” Looking into those brilliant, red eyes earnestly, he gave him the sweetest, most sincere smile he could muster. “I’m...also worried. I don’t know if someone like me could ever be worthy of someone as cute and charming as you. I’m not sure if I can truly make you happy or give you all the love you deserve. But if you’re willing to let me try, I promise I’ll do my best for you, Riku-kun.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Yes...” Sogo nudged Riku’s nose affectionately with his own. “Please let me love you, Riku-kun. I belong to you, so please do as you wish with me. Tell me your desires and I’ll grant them to the best of my ability.”

  
"Sogo-san, I..." Riku began. "I...I'm so happy, it's like a dream. Umm...but you know, I...I wanted...I mean, I wish we could..."

  
"Sshhh...don't say anymore, Riku-kun." Sogo traced his finger along Riku's lip, which caused him to shudder at the unexpectedly sensual touch. "I understand. Leave it to me, okay?"

  
Sogo guided Riku to his bed and gently undressed him. He couldn't stop blushing, or tear his eyes away from Riku's soft, olive skin and delicate, yet manly features.

  
"You too, Sogo-san..." Riku murmured as he began to unbutton Sogo's shirt.

  
Sogo allowed Riku to help him undress before neatly folding their clothes into a pile at the side of the bed.

  
"Hmm?" Sogo smiled back at him when he sensed Riku's gaze. "What is it?"

  
"You're just...so beautiful, so perfect..." Riku sighed happily as he took in Sogo's fair, porcelain skin and slim, toned figure. He had such elegant curves, from his hips to his shoulders. No matter where he looked, he just couldn't stop admiring him.

  
"Riku-kun..." his cheeks flushed deeply and he shook his head bashfully. "Thank you. You're also...so incredibly breathtaking, I can't take my eyes off you."

  
Sogo rejoined Riku on the bed and locked lips once again, their kisses deeper and more passionate than before.

  
"Hmm!" Riku made a sound in protest as Sogo pulled away to trail kisses along his collarbone. His voice was sweet and sultry, gently reassuring him, periodically checking to ask how he felt and gauge how he could make his lover feel even better.

  
"Ah, Sogo-san! Mmm..."

  
"Are you okay? How does this feel, Riku-kun?" Hearing those adorable moans of pleasure from Riku's lovely voice only encouraged him further. "I love you...please relax and don't worry about a thing. I promise to make you feel good."

  
Riku's body seemed to be rather sensitive and Sogo's every touch seemed to induce such cute reactions. In turn, he tried to pour all of his love and passion into each caress as much as he could.

  
"Ahh!" Riku cried out as his lover stroked his inner thigh before sliding up the curve of his back. "Sogo-san, how are you so good at this?"

  
"It's because it's you, Riku-kun...because you mean so much to me, I just want to do everything I can to make you happy."

  
"Say, Sogo-san...I want to touch you too. Can I?"

  
"Please, don't hesitate to touch me however you want, Riku-kun. I'm honestly overjoyed that you desire me that way."

  
"Of course I do! I want to make you feel good too!"

  
Riku began to explore his body, trailing his fingers down his chest and sides. He could hear Sogo's soft giggles and contented sighs as he applied gentle caresses acrosses his soft, supple skin. He also tried circling his hips but seemed unsatisfied that he seemed unable to do quite the same that Sogo was able to do for him.

  
"Sogo-san, I'm sorry! I'm not as good as you..."

  
"It's okay, Riku-kun...really. I'm so happy when you touch me like this."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yes." Sogo pressed his forehead against Riku's. Their gazes locked once more, gentle purple eyes filled with affection meeting bright crimson eyes filled with admiration. "You're the only one who can make me feel this way."

  
They got under the blankets together and lay facing each other, wrapped in a comfortable embrace with their legs intertwined.

  
"Sogo-san, how do you feel about me?"

  
"Riku-kun..." He pulled him closer and rested his head on top of Riku's. "You're so special. You're sweet, charming and beautiful in every way. I wish I never had to let go of you. I love you so, so much."

  
"Sogo-san!" Riku nuzzled into his chest, indulging in the intimacy of their skin to skin contact. "I love you too! I'm so happy, I want to stay with you forever!"

* * *

  
When Sogo woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was Riku's sweet sleeping face comfortably nestled in his arms. He immediately felt his heart melt.

  
"Good morning, Riku-kun," he whispered as he planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you...I'll be right back, okay?"

  
Riku woke up later and when he opened his eyes, he saw Sogo moving about the room, apparently having just taken a shower. His silky white hair which was typically fluffy and combed neatly was now drenched and tousled as droplets of water slid off the ends, glistening as they streamed down his bare chest. Riku certainly didn't expect to be surprised by such an erotic sight first thing in the morning, and figured he must be dreaming.

  
Riku didn’t realize he’d fallen back asleep again until he was awakened by Sogo’s call that breakfast was ready. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, got up and walked into the kitchen, where he was pleasantly surprised to see a large stack of blueberry pancakes topped with strawberries and whipped cream paired with a generous side of crispy bacon and steaming omurice drizzled in ketchup.

  
"Sogo-san, thank you so much! Everything looks so delicious!"

  
"It's my pleasure, Riku-kun," Sogo smiled warmly at him as he set plates for the rest of their group. "I hope you like it."

  
"Oh! What is that heavenly smell?"

  
"Wow! You really made us all breakfast, Sou-chan!"

  
Nagi and Tamaki seated themselves at the dining table next to Riku, quickly followed by the Izumi brothers who were also eager to dig in. Sogo sighed dreamily as he watched Riku cheerfully indulging in his breakfast while they were surrounded screams of agony from the others who were desperately scrambling back to the kitchen for water.

  
"Sogo, whyyyyy...?"

  
"Sou-chan, no fair! How come Rikkun is the only one who gets the non-spicy version?"

  
"I wouldn't want him to cough and aggravate his throat!" Sogo explained as if it were perfectly logical. "And he looks happiest eating sweet things..."

  
"Hey Rikkun, share yours with me-gyaaa! Sou-chan, where did that huge knife come from?"

  
It wasn't until a few minutes later that Mitsuki found a brand new carving knife in the kitchen drawer. He commented on its impressive size and sharpness and how it would be great for barbecues, which caused Tamaki to shudder.

  
Yamato sauntered in with beer bottle in hand, taking a long swig as he gave Sogo a pat on the back.

  
"Looks like you figured things out, Sou. Onii-san is proud," he whispered so they were the only ones who could hear.

* * *

  
Iori discretely tried to make his escape from the dining area where Sogo and Riku were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes and was about to retreat into his room when he felt a forceful tug at his sleeve.

  
"Iorin, wait!" Tamaki called to him urgently as he grabbed him by the wrist.

  
"Let me go, Yotsuba-san," Iori responded curtly, refusing to meet his eyes. "We should get ready for school."

  
"Iorin..." Tamaki's expression seemed so sad that Iori didn't have the heart to wrench his arm away. "It's better to cry if you want to, because it hurts more to hold it in."

  
"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong and I'm not going to cry."

  
"You really liked Rikkun, didn't you?"

  
"I..." Iori froze, then slumped his shoulders in resignation. "I can't compete with Osaka-san," Iori sighed, finally letting his guard down slightly. "I know that, and yet..." he continued, smiling with self-derision. "I suppose this is what I get for always being so harsh on him instead of telling him how I really felt."

  
"I'm sorry, Iorin..." Tamaki hugged him tightly, which caused Iori to stiffen at first, but he relaxed and allowed himself to rest his head on Tamaki's shoulder when he realized that this awkward approach was just his classmate genuinely trying to care for him, but not exactly sure how to do it. When Tamaki tried to pat his back soothingly, he ended up being a bit too vigorous and Iori chuckled, as he couldn't help feeling amused at how rough Tamaki was handling him in his attempts to be comforting.

  
"It's fine though...I know Osaka-san will take good care of him. I'm sure Nanase-san will be very happy."

  
"You really care for Rikkun so much, don't you, Iorin?"

  
"I- I guess so..."

  
"You're really kind, Iorin..."

  
"Yotsuba-san..." Iori pulled away and took Tamaki's hands in his own. "Umm...thanks."

  
"You smiled!" Tamaki firmly squeezed back and flashed a huge grin at Iori's awkward blush. "Please feel better, Iorin! Let's walk to school together!"

  
On their path to school, Tamaki led Iori by the hand, seemingly more energetic about having their first class together than usual. Iori was also walking more slowly than usual. He thought perhaps he didn't appreciate Tamaki's company in the past as much as he should have, though he supposed it was hard sometimes when his ruggedly handsome classmate with hair like the sky rather copy his homework than put any effort of his own. Still, he was always so honest, straightforward and pure with his intentions that despite Iori's exasperation, he couldn't dislike him. It was quite the opposite, actually. Even though Tamaki wasn't the conscientious type, his frankness and childlike characteristics in addition to these quirks were actually kind of cute. Iori would never tell him that though.

* * *

  
Back at the Takanashi Production dorms, Riku saw Sogo off to work with a kiss on the cheek, his heart as light as a feather. Parting with the one he loved always felt a little sad, but Sogo knew he could focus better at work knowing that Riku would be waiting. Riku knew he would definitely feel lonely when the most important people to him couldn't be by his side: when Sogo was working, when Iori was at school, when his brother still wouldn't come home...he would feel like crying sometimes when his insecurities threatened to overwhelm him. Should those teardrops fall however, it never failed. Sogo would come home and he would kiss them away. He would cuddle Riku until he felt better. Most of all, Sogo would reassure him that he and so many others loved him so much that even if they couldn't always be together, their feelings would always hold true. Riku would never have to feel alone anymore, and even when he did, Sogo would be there to remind him again and again, over and over until he could believe it.


End file.
